Breathe
by shan14
Summary: CSI:NY/Medical Investigation crossover. While on a case Stephen Connor's team of doctors are called to investigate a disease linked to the lab's latest case. How will there arrival affect Lindsay and her sister Eva plus her friend Natalie?
1. 13 December Morning

A/N: This is a Medical Investigation/CSI: NY crossover. If you've travelled over from the MI section_ hugs_ thankyou!! if your a CSI: NY fan_ wave_ hope you like!

_This is dedicated to Lyss _

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...cept Grace, Evie, Paige, Jeremy, James, Melissa, Alex, Renee, Georgia and later on John...

---

_13 December 2011 (12 days until Christmas)_

_Morning_

"Aye Montana, you sure we have to be at the airport to meet your sister?" asked Danny Messer, poking a head round the kitchen door into the lounge room. He raised an eyebrow silently as his three year old daughter attempted to catapult herself of the lounge, her curly brown pigtails swinging as her mother caught her mid air.

"Danny her boyfriend just broke her heart and her best friend ran away two years ago. She has to face the man she really loves each day at work and her boss has anger management problems. I'm not about to let her waste away in DC surrounded by doctors in denial" explained Lindsay with a huff, twisting the protesting child onto her hip and ignoring the football player she was sure was growing in her stomach.

"I never said she shouldn't come" defended her husband, levering himself off the door and holding his hands out to the little girl "I just think it would be easier for everyone if she got a cab here instead of you having to worry about picking her up"

He touched her should gently as she lay a hand on her protruding stomach "You need to relax" he whispered before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"We can't have the little guy popping out early, can we princess" he exclaimed at three year old level, swinging his giggling daughter around the room and towards the stairs where unbeknownst to the youngster a bath was waiting.

"I'll relax when I know she's okay" sighed Lindsay, closing her eyes briefly as the child's squeals turned from that of delight to that of protest.

---

"I'm going to kill him" mumbled Miles McCabe for the fifth time that morning.

"You said that yesterday" pointed out Dr. Alex Carter, looking up from the cards he was holding close to his face.

"And the day before" added Dr. Melissa Rowe, smirking at Alex as his grin turned to a frown. He looked down at his hand before glancing at the one she had laid on the table, throwing his own, now useless, cards down in annoyance.

"How could he do that to her?" asked Miles, ignoring the game he had joined minutes earlier, to grumble over the thoughts rushing through his mind; namely those of a small dark haired woman who had captured his attentio for the last few years . He looked at the newest members of the team, both intent on out glaring each other before turning his gaze to the other two at the table, Frank Powell and Dr. James Holden.

"He was a bastard Miles" stated James, flicking through the results of their latest case and wondering if Stephen had decided on whether they were detailed enough to present to Kate.

"At least she's got rid of him" agreed Frank, nodding at James as he pointed at the typo on the page.

"Stephen 'ill have our head" he mumbled before slamming the folder shut.

---

Dr. Natalie Durant threw the clear door of her lab open loudly before rushing inside, taking a deep breathe of air to calm her racing thoughts.

"I hate Fridays" she mumbled, feeling the beginnings of a headache settle in for the morning. She glanced down at the phone lying idly on top of her research, scowling at it and thought of the afternoon to come.

She almost fell of her chair as the small piece of technology jumped of the folders, falling with a thud as it continued to vibrate and the annoying sound of her ring tone filled the otherwise empty office.

"Natalie Durant" she answered distractedly, wondering why she hadn't checked the caller id. Knowing her luck it would be the guy she had been out with last night wondering if her walking out on him meant they were on for tonight as well.

"Sorry about before Nat but Paige soaked Danny in the bathtub and I had to save him from the wrath of a three year old" laughed her friend on the other end, her chipper voice brightening Natalie's mind briefly.

"That's fine Linds" she replied as she slid onto the lab stool, setting the reports that were due yesterday out before her.

"So, you still on for Saturday night, Paige is dying to see the twins and I could really use the help?" asked her friend. Natalie could practically see the pleading in her voice as she chuckled slightly.

"Sure Lindsay, the others going to be there?" she asked, hoping to catch up with the group of people who had adopted her upon her move.

"Yeah, Mac and Stella are coming, Flack's bringing his new girl and Hawke's and Georgia are finally leaving the house" she laughed, folding the miniature clothing her daughter had scattered across the lounge room.

"Ahhh, the newlywed's" giggled Natalie "And what about this sister of yours. Where's she from?"

"DC, she's a PR consultant for some hospital or something. I'm not exactly sure what it is she does but when I last spoke to her, Larry, her latest beau, had cheated on her and she needed a break" explained Lindsay, sighing at the thought of her sister and what she had been through.

"Poor girl" murmured Natalie in agreement "She doesn't have any friends in DC?"

"Yeah, I guess" replied Lindsay "One of her good friends left with out warning a few years back and her boss has been a dragon ever since" she explained.

Natalie stayed silent for a moment, mulling over the new information she had gained and weighing the possibility of the impossible.

"Linds, what's your sister's name?" she asked finally, telling herself she was dreaming up the connection that had presented it self at the words PR consultant.

"Didn't I tell you?" wondered Lindsay out loud "her names Eva, Eva Rossi"


	2. 13 December Night

A/N: This gets a tad confusing...cuts and changes between different people...but, bear with me...should not be to confusing and if it is let me know!

The Eva/Lindsay/Sister thing will be explained later on...

---

_13 December 2011(12 days until Christmas)_

_Night_

Eva Rossi leaned her head against the plane window, sighing as the man next to her continued his monologue on the importance of honesty in a relationship.

"Tell that to my ex" she murmured as the ageing fellow stopped for a breath.

"Sorry, what was that dear?" he asked, leaning over in his chair to get a better look at his companion. Eva squirmed slightly, trying to create some distance as the man's eyes wondered not so subtly down her chest.

"Nothing" she exclaimed loudly, reclaiming the mans attention before leaning back against the window, closing her eyes and praying that the short flight would end soon.

Her thoughts wondered to the people she had left behind in DC. Alex and Melissa would be locked in another card battle, the young doctors keen on out smarting each other in any opportunity. James and Frank would be off in their own world, chatting about nothing in particular and remembering the good old times when they were the young ones and trying to prove their worth.

Stephen, well, Stephen would be holed up in his office, grumbling over reports and the lack of help he got around the place. That Eva was sure of.

When she had first started working for the formidable doctor she was certain he had been at his worst, a failing marriage and pre-teen son, not to mention a job that had swallowed him whole many years ago. Apparently no one had realised that Natalie had been holding him together for all those years, keeping the man relatively sane and functioning.

When she had left he'd fallen apart, and no one knew how to put him back together

For a second she let her thoughts wonder towards Miles, her dearest and oldest friend in the team. She sighed regretfully at the image of his smiling face before shaking her head, catching the attention of the peeping man again and making her growl menacingly before screwing her eyes shut again. _Can't think about him _she willed, hoping her powers of persuasion would work on herself as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we shall soon be landing in New York, we ask that all passengers return to their seats and fasten their seat belts. Thankyou for flying"

Eva peaked an eye open as the chirpy voice of the flight attendant filled the small plane, followed by the sounds of people rushing back to their seats and buckles being fastened.

"You staying in town for long?" asked the man, eyeing her innocently in the hopes she would agree to dinner. His hand fell to the side of her arm rest, lingering over the fabric of her jacket before her eyes sharpened on his own and he withdrew.

"Actually I'm here to see my boyfriend, he's NYPD, just got awarded a medal of bravery for, well, it's a very long story" she explained, eyeing the man knowingly as his eyes glazed over in fear.

"Well" he cleared his throat "Have a good trip"

"I hope I will" she grinned to herself, praising her skills and the thought of her imaginary boyfriend come to save her. Oddly enough he looked like a certain brown haired doctor and Eva screwed her eyes once more to get rid of the image.

---

"Party?" asked James, holding out a beer as Stephen glared at him in annoyance.

"Go away James" he mumbled, waving a folder at him from behind his desk. The doctor merely shrugged his shoulders, wandering into the office and plopping down in the chair opposite.

"You still want the beer though" he stated knowingly, placing the cooling bottle on the desk and sliding it skilfully across the wooden surface. He raised an eyebrow as his blonde haired friend sighed deeply, replacing his pen with the beer before taking a long sip, closing his eyes briefly before raising the bottle in a mock toast.

"To another day" he mumbled, sharing a knowing look with James before taking another gulp.

"Amen"

"So, going to explain why you were holed up in your office all day?" he asked finally, trying to gauge the other man's reaction for some sign of humanity.

"As opposed to every other day?" laughed Stephen ironically, smiling at the thought. He was well aware that he had most of the work place running scared, some had even described him as worse than Kate, and once upon a time that would have hurt him deeply. Now, he really couldn't be bothered to care, instead he worried about when the teams next case would come and how many people he'd lose before others where saved. That and where a certain blonde haired doctor who'd messed with his body and soul had gotten two.

"Something's telling me today's different" stated James flatly, noticing the other man's wince from moments before "and the beer isn't going anywhere" he added, settling into his chair for the story that would eventually come.

Stephen sighed, it was beginning to alarm him the amount of times he did each day, before glancing to the ceiling. He'd never doubted the reason why Natalie and James had gotten on so well when the man had worked with them years before. With Frank, the four had been almost inseparable, mainly because they worked day in day out but also because they clicked, something which had began to dry out when the doctor had moved to Africa. Then Frank had settled down with Kim, Stephen's troubles with Lisa began and Natalie had divorced John; before long Eva joined the team followed by Miles and things began to settle again.

Except they'd lost their spark.

And now she'd left and James had returned to start kicking down Stephen's well built walls.

"Why do you care James?" he asked, sighing once more.

The other mans eyes raised substantially but if it was surprised it didn't show.

"Why?" he repeated "Because she was getting somewhere Stephen, and now she's not here someone has to do the dirty work"

He shrugged calmly before downing the rest of his beer, standing in his seat to walk out the door.

"Look, I can see I went a bit far with the questioning tonight, but I'm expecting an answer someday" he explained "Just don't forget her mate"

Stephen stared down the door as it swung closed, leaving the room silent save for the whoosh of his beer as he swung the bottle gently.

"I wish I could" he mumbled.

His phone rang moments later and he jumped to get it, greeting Kate tiredly before learning of their new case. Before long the team was packed and ready to depart for the short journey.

Destination: New York

---

"Mac Taylor" yelled the distinctive voice of his wife, causing him to flinch slightly at the tone she had decided to use.

"Hmmm" he replied, opting to stay in the kitchen where it seemed safest. He shared a look with the one year old sitting on his lap, the little boy's mouth wide open as he waited for daddy to finish feeding him.

"Why is there Lego thrown across my living room?" she asked, stepping into the kitchen and eyeing her husband with raised eyebrows.

"Grace and Evie" he muttered as Jeremy's little teeth claimed the rubber spoon possessively, the child giggling at the game he had invented some time ago.

"Don't blame the children" she scolded with a smile, watching her husband wrestle with the spoon and baby.

"They made the mess earlier and I didn't get time to pack it up before you and Natalie got here" he explained with a shrug, grinning triumphantly as the spoon was released from its toothy prison.

"No" exclaimed the little boy, throwing his chubby hands out towards the spoon to feed himself. His father relaxed a little as his wife lay a hand against his shoulder, squeezing it briefly before dropping a kiss to the little boy's curly mops of dark brown.

"Don't be too harsh on daddy Jem" she smiled, tickling the boys chin as he giggled through mounds of mushed broccoli "He has to clean later tonight otherwise mummy will really be angry" she added with a smirk.

"No" chimed the baby excitedly, proud to show off his new word as a laughing Stella left the kitchen.

"I hear ya mate" muttered Mac before glancing down.

Mushed broccoli had just collided with his tie.

---

"Mummy" three year old Evie Durant squealed "Grace hit me!"

Two pairs of boot clad feet scrambled across the floor boards as four blonde pigtails whizzed past Natalie's face. She blindly reached out to grab one of the two girls around the middle, setting her down to discover it was Grace.

"Why did you hit your sister?" she asked calmly, one eye trained on the other child stopped near the door.

Grace's face screwed up in thought as she decided on an excuse acceptable enough for her mother.

"She did first" pouted the tiny three year old, stamping a foot down and praying that the tears would work.

"Nah" squealed her twin sister, running over to squash herself to her mother's side. "I didn't mama, promise" she added, laying a head against Natalie's shoulder and shooting her sister a look.

Grace, in retaliation, tried to climb onto her mothers lap, resulting in the woman over balancing under the weight of two three years olds and rocking backwards on her heels, colliding with the floor moments later with the twins sprawled out across her stomach.

The identical blonde's gasped loudly at each other before clambering over Natalie to ensure she was okay. Ignoring the elbows and knees in her sides she could vaguely make out the sounds of her daughters apologising profusely, both girls picking at her arms to help her up.

"At least they're not fighting" thought Natalie ironically, kissing each girl on the head affectionately before climbing to her feet.

"No more hitting please" she ordered, tapping the girl's noses before walking into the kitchen.

She squeezed the bridge of her nose as her headache from earlier made reappearance. She threw open the medicine cupboard and downed some painkillers and water, sitting down at the table heavily and staring at her calendar.

There, between Evie's doctor's appointment and Grace's play date, was a circled Saturday, it's label proudly professing Lindsay Danny's, Dinner in her own distinct hand writing.

Somehow she had managed to get through the rest of her conversation with Lindsay that morning, not letting on that Eva's name meant anything and promising to bring along two children and a potato bake to the barbeque.

Her mind had spent the rest of the day coming up with plausible reasons to not attend. The result: nothing.

She would have to face the music even if it meant the parts of her past she had tried to forget and bury.

"I hate you Stephen Connor" she mumbled before screwing her eyes shut.

"Mummy! Evie stole my hat!" screeched Grace from down the hall.

Natalie smiled with a sigh.

Somewhere in the backs of her mind she didn't mean it at all.

---

"Danny, she should be here by now" stated Lindsay with a small sigh of fear, eyeing her husband and daughter.

"She's fine Linds, probably just getting her bags" smiled Danny, grinning at Paige through the straw of his juice popper.

"Daddy" squealed the little girl, twisting her small body around in his arms "Juice is for me" she exclaimed, laughing as Danny glanced down at the small box in surprise.

"What do you mean princess?" he asked, tickling the little girl's stomach "I drink juice all the time" he smiled.

"No!" yelled Paige, causing a few glances from the other people near them.

"Well, fine then" sighed Danny dramatically, scrunching the now finished popper in one hand and throwing it into the nearby bin.

"Score!" yelled Paige, clapping her hands in excitement as Danny bowed his head to the non existent crowd.

"Danny we're in the middle of an airport" sighed Lindsay tiredly, smiling at her husband despite her disapproval. Nothing made her feel better than the sight of Danny and Paige, especially when the lines between who was the child began to blur.

"Relax" he stated simply, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. He laid a hand against her stomach gently before grinning at her once more.

"Definitely a football player"

---

Eva Rossi raced through the gates of the airport terminal, her bag swinging hazardously behind her as she scanned the crowded room for any sign of her sister.

"Lindsay" she yelled, spotting her and waving wildly. She wormed her way through the busy crowd before launching herself into the other woman's arms, careful of the noticeable bump where her stomach used to be.

"I missed you" she smiled.


End file.
